When Angel Falling in Love
by jinyoung tembok
Summary: Woohyun, seorang angel yang diutus menemui myungsoo lelaki biasa yang mendambakan pasangan akankah mereka berdua bisa bersatu ? MyungHyunYa Fanfict ;) terinspirasi drama Hi school Love On tapi versi yaoi #ditampar :'v


_When Angel Falling In Love_

 **by : Namstarwow (follow my twitter :'v )**

 **Pair : MyungHyun**

 **Genre : Yaoi, fantasy (*Gagal T.T)**

 **terinspirasi dari beberapa ff dan juga film Hslo hehe *plakk***

 **bila ada kesamaan cerita harap maklum ._.v *PEACE***

 _"_ _kata orang jika malaikat jatuh cinta kepada manusia maka malaikat itu akan menjadi manusia selamanya.. "_

Namaku kim myungsoo, orang – orang biasa memanggilku myungsoo. Aku masih sekolah, sekitar 2 tahun lagi aku akan lulus. Aku ingin cepat – cepat lulus sekolah agar bisa kuliah dan bekerja, hanya itu pengharapanku ? tentu saja tidak

Aku ingin mempunyai pendamping hidupku tapi aku tidak ingin dijodohkan, karena menurutku perjodohan itu konyol. Jodoh kan datangnya dari tuhan, tapi kenapa manusia yang sibuk menjodoh – jodohkan ? bukankah itu konyol ? kekeke abaikan –

Setiap malam aku selalu berdo'a kepada tuhan agar cita – cita dan pengharapanku itu terkabul, tentu saja dengan kerja keras. Sukses itu selalu diraih karena adanya keuletan, kertekunan, bekerja keras dan rajin berdo'a bukan ?

Malam ini terasa indah dengan cahaya bulan purnama yang cerah dan langit nampak bersih tanpa bintang – bintang, entah kemana perginya bintang – bintang itu author pun tak tau –dilempar sendal-

Karena malam semakin larut, kuputuskan untuk tidur dan menyimpan tenagaku untuk besok pagi

-o00o-

Sementara disisi lain

Di atas langit yang penuh dengan awan dan bintang, seorang namja manis nampak sedang terbang dengan kedua sayapnya yang berwarna putih

" lalalala ~ " namja manis itu bernyanyi – nyanyi dengan riangnya sembari menyapa malaikat – malaikat atau malaikat kecil /? Yang ia temui, sayap putih berukuran besar itu mengepak – ngepak dengan indahnya. Setiap namja itu terbang melewati daerah yang ia temui, pastilah akan keluar debu emas yang seperti di film tinkerbell /? Yang seolah mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi

Akhirnya , ia sampai ke tempat yang ia tuju

Sebuah istana yang kokoh berwarna putih dan indah menyambut woohyun

Ya , nama namja tersebut adalah woohyun aka Nam Woohyun

Woohyun terbang masuk ke dalam istana untuk menemui ratu peri /? Yang menyuruhnya untuk segera menemuinya

" ibu peri, ada gerangan apa anda memanggil saya ? " tanya woohyun sembari membungkukkan badannya hormat, sementara sang ibu peri tersenyum melihat woohyun sudah datang

" woohyun, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan padamu .." ujar sang ratu sembari mengelus – elus rambut woohyun penuh kasih

" eo ? apa itu ? " tanya woohyun sembari menatap sang ratu penuh tanya

" begini, ada seorang manusia yang selalu berdo'a agar ia mendapatkan pendamping hidup .." ujar ratu sembari menatap ke arah bawah, tepatnya ke arah bumi

" maksud ibu ? mahluk yang berasal dari bumi itu ? " tanya woohyun sembari ikut menatap bumi, sang ratu pun mengangguk

" tapi aku kan hanya seorang malaikat biasa ibu peri .." ujar woohyun sembari memainkan ujung bajunya , rupanya ia masih ragu untuk mengabulkan keinginan ibu peri. Sementara , ibu ratu hanya tersenyum

" tapi kau memiliki suatu keistimewaan yang dapat membuat manusia itu merasa bahagia .." ujar sang ratu dengan mata yang kini tengah terpejam, rupanya sang ratu punya kekuatan istimewa. Yaitu bisa membaca masa depan

" benarkah ? " tanya woohyun dengan mata berbinar, sang ibu hanya mengangguk

" kau mau kan nam woohyun ? em ? " tanya sang ratu memastikan woohyun siap atau tidak menerima perintahnya, sementara itu woohyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menghitung kancing baju nya berkali – kali, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan

" ne, aku siap ibu peri .." akhirnya woohyun membuat keputusan bahwa ia akan menjalankan perintah dari sang ratu tersebut, sementara sang ratu segera mendekap woohyun penuh kasih sayang

" gomawo ne, woohyun.. " ujar sang ratu penuh haru

" ne ibu .." ujar woohyun sembari mengeratkan pelukannya, tak lama kemudian ibu peri melepaskan pelukannya sembari mengambil kalung putih perak bergambar sayap di kantong gaunnya /?

" pakailah kalung ini. " ujar sang ratu seraya memasangkan kalung tersebut ke leher woohyun, woohyun pun agak sedikit menunduk agar memudahkan sang ratu untuk memasang kalung tersebut ke lehernya

" gunanya kalung ini adalah untuk membuktikan bahwa kau adalah seorang malaikat dan kalung ini bisa menolongmu disaat nanti kau turun ke bumi dan mendapatkan bahaya. Kalung ini secara otomatis akan melindungimu dari segala macam bahaya

" ah.." woohyun pun mengangguk – angguk tanda mengerti

" esok pagi kau sudah harus pergi, maka malam ini kuputuskan agar kau bersiap untuk besok pagi

" arraseo, ibu peri aku pergi dlu ne ? jaa ~ " ujar woohyun sembari terbang menuju rumah tersayangnya

Sang ratu hanya tersenyum menatap kepergian woohyun yang perlahan – lahan mulai hilang dari hadapannya

-o00o-

" woohyun kau sudah pulang ? " tanya sungyeol, sahabat dekatnya. Woohyun mengangguk, "eum" hanya itu yang terlontar dari mulut woohyun

" apa katanya ? " sungyeol kembali bertanya, woohyun menghembuskan nafasnya seolah membuang beban yang sejak tadi dibebankan padanya

" aku akan pergi.." ujar woohyun,

nafas sungyeol tercekat, mulutnya menganga seketika ia berteriak

" APAAAA ? "

" sst.. pelankan suara lumba – lumbamu.." ujar woohyun agar sungyeol tidak keras – keras saat berbicara, karena para malaikat sedang tidur /mana ada ? /namanya juga ngayal -_-"

" tapi kau mau pergi kemana ? dan kenapa kau pergi ? " tanya sungyeol bertubi – tubi lengkap dengan matanya yang sudah berkaca – kaca, woohyun menatap sungyeol iba

" aku akan pergi ke bumi.." ujar woohyun pelan sembari menatap dinding rumahnya, sungyeol memperhatikan

" aku juga tidak tau sampai kapan aku akan tinggal disana, yang pasti kata ibu peri aku harus bertemu dengan lelaki yang slalu berdo'a mengharapkan pendamping hidup.." ujarnya lirih, tanpa bisa ditahan air mata woohyun mengalir dengan bebasnya membasahi pipinya yang putih dan mulus. Sungyeol memeluk woohyun sembari ikut terisak,

" hiks kau sudah bertemu dengan jodohmu hiks sedangkan aku hiks belum .." ujar sungyeol polos tanpa menyadari tatapan kaget woohyun yang kini menjitak pelan kepala sahabatnya

" babbo, jadi kau sedih karena belum menemukan jodohmu hiks choding babbo .." woohyun kembali menangis sembari memukul – mukul bahu sungyeol

" aww ah sakitt hentikann.." sungyeol malah sibuk menahan tangan woohyun yang kini semakin brutal memukuli bahunya

" sungyeool aku akan sangat merindukanmu hiks.." ujar woohyun yang kini memeluk sungyeol erat

" aku juga huks.." sahut sungyeol sembari membalas pelukan sahabatnya, setelah beberapa lama. Sungyeol pun melepaskan pelukannya,

" jaga diri baik – baik woohyunie, kudengar di bumi banyak orang jahat.." ujar sungyeol yang kini malah menakut – nakuti woohyun,

" ish jangan menakut – nakuti aku choding!" ujar woohyun kesal sembari mengusap sisa air matanya

" ahaha kau tau saja jika aku berbohong kikiki.." sungyeol terkikik geli, sementara woohyun mendelik menatap sungyeol kesal

" yakk kemari kau Lee Sungyeol!" teriak woohyun begitu dilihatnya sungyeol terbang keluar dari rumahnya

= TBC =


End file.
